El mundo secreto de Zeno-sama
by sternwanderin
Summary: Unos meses después de los eventos del Torneo del Poder, Caulifla y Kale son llevadas por Vados a templo de Zeno-sama, el cual desea verlas y pedirles un favor. Él quiere que se fusionen una vez más, así que no les queda más remedio que complacer el pequeño dios. Sin embargo, hay un minúsculo pero muy importante detalle que el Rey del Todo no les ha compartido...
1. Cap 1: La fusión permanente

_¡Hola¡ Soy nueva por estos rumbos y llevaba tiempo queriendo compartir mis historias en algún sitio. Creo que_ _empezaré con un fanfic que he ido creado en mi cabeza sobre una posible historia entre Vegetto y Kefla, las dos fusiones potara. Para esta historia estoy tomando en cuenta los hechos del manga y no del_ _anime (por si hay cosas que no les cuadra). Espero les guste este primer capítulo. Ya ando trabajando en el segundo, espero tenerlo muy pronto._

\- ¡Kale! ¡Kale! ¿Dónde demonios estás? - gritaba Caulifla desesperada. Kale apareció en el cuarto principal de la guarida de la sayayín poco después.

\- ¿Me llamabas? - preguntó tranquilamente la sayayín legendaria. Caulifla tomó de la mano a Kale y la guió hacia afuera de la guarida sin decir ni explicar nada. Kale no se opuso. Nunca lo hacía. Cerca de la entrada de la guarida se encontraba Vados, el ángel guardián de Champa. Esto sorprendió ligeramente a la sayayín legendaria, pero no se atrevió a preguntar lo que ocurría. Caulifla extendió su otra mano hacia el ángel quien solo se limitó a tomarla sin mucho interés. Esta tocó tres veces el suelo con su báculo y, en menos de un segundo se encontraban las tres mujeres viajando por el espacio. Nadie habló durante todo el camino. La curiosidad de Kale iba aumentando. Caulifla solo se limitaba a resoplar eventualmente. Luego de un buen rato, llegaron al edificio de Zeno-sama.

\- ¿Dónde estamos Vados? - preguntó Caulifla, rompiendo el monótono silencio que se había apoderado del ambiente.

\- Estamos en el templo de Zeno-sama. El Rey del Todo ha solicitado verlas. - dijo Vados indiferentemente.

\- ¿Y para qué quiere vernos ese niño cabeza de balón? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer en mi planeta. ¿Por qué no llamó a Cabba? Él no hace nada importante - protestó Caulifla.

\- Deberías tener más respeto hacia el Rey del Todo. Después de todo, él puede destruirte con solo mirarte - advirtió seriamente el ángel. Sin decir más, guió a las dos sayayín hacia donde se encontraba Zeno-sama y Daishinkan, este último sonrió hacia las recién llegadas.

\- Es bueno verlas después de tanto tiempo. Espero hayan disfrutado de sus vidas, luego del Torneo del Poder - Dijo ceremoniosamente el Gran Sacerdote. Las dos sayayín solo lo observaron casualmente. El Gran Sacerdote continuó - Como se darán cuenta, solo contaremos con la presencia del Rey del Todo del presente. El Rey del Todo del futuro ha decidido explorar otros universos junto con los guardias. Pero Zeno-sama del presente las ha llamado a su presencia para pedirles un favor.

\- ¿Qué favor quiere? - dijo Caulifla impaciente. Kale volteó a verla tratando de advertirle que bajara un poco la voz. Zeno-sama sonrió y tomó la palabra.

\- Pues he estado pensando mucho en los guerreros que logré ver durante el Torneo del Poder. He de decir que la fusión entre ustedes dos fue una de mis partes favoritas. Me preguntaba si podrían fusionarse de nuevo, solo para ver todo el poder que podrían alcanzar - dijo el pequeño dios emocionado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿No hablarás en serio? - dijo Caulifla algo molesta - Me fusioné con esta buena para nada para evitar que muriera y que dejara de eliminar a su propio universo. No lo hice por voluntad propia. Además, realizar esa fusión realmente me dejó exhausta.

\- Eso fue porque se fusionaron transformadas en sus respectivas formas del Super Sayayín. Para que una fusión Potara sea eficiente, ambas partes deben encontrarse en buen estado, con todas sus energías al máximo y en forma base de forma que se estrese el cuerpo de la fusión. De lo contrario, el poder de esta se verá mermado y el desgaste será mayor - explicó Vados sin inmutarse. Ambas sayayín la miraron como tratando de comprender lo explicado.

Así que esa era la razón por la cual su fusión, la cual debería haber ganado el Torneo del Poder por sí misma no había sido capaz de derrotar a un simple sayayín. Es verdad, que ese chico no era un guerrero normal, pero no debería de haber sido capaz de estar al nivel de una fusión entre una super sayayín y una super sayayín legendaria. Ambas chicas se quedaron pensativas por un rato. Zeno-sama las observaba expectante de su respuesta. Vados y Daishinkan solo las miraban indiferentemente. Para sorpresa de todos, Kale habló esta vez.

\- ¿Quiere decir que si nos fusionamos sin transformarnos, podremos tener un poder aun mayor que el que mostramos en el torneo? - preguntó tímidamente. Caulifla volteó a verla.

\- Definitivamente - dijo el Gran Sacerdote.

\- Hermana, hay que hacerlo - dijo Kale con mucha seguridad.

\- ¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes? Yo soy tu jefa - alegó Caulifla molesta. Kale la ignoró.

\- ¿Acaso no te gustaría sentir el máximo poder de una super sayayín legendaria controlada? Podríamos vengarnos de aquel chico que nos derrotó en el torneo. Podríamos incluso enfrentar a su padre y aquel otro sayayín de pelo azul y mirada tosca. - dijo casualmente. Caulifla se quedó pensativa. La idea le parecía atractiva. Además, era la única forma en la que ella también podría sentir de ese inmenso e infinito poder.

\- Está bien - sentenció al cabo de unos minutos - pero no tenemos los pendientes. ¿Cómo nos fusionaremos?

\- Tenemos los Potara - dijo Daishinkan dándoles un pendiente a cada una de las sayayín. Eran los mismos que habían utilizado para fusionarse.

Caulifla y Kale se pusieron los Potara. Una vez fusionadas, Kefla apareció frente al pequeño dios. Se miraba feliz y diferente a como había aparecido en el torneo. No estaba transformada. Su alborotado pelo estaba apenas amarrado por una cola y este no era verde. Sus ojos eran negros y el traje que llevaba puesto era el mismo que el del torneo: unos pantalones ajustados color fucsia y una blusa corta sin mangas del mismo color.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece pequeño Rey del Todo? - dijo Kefla alzando las manos. Zeno-sama sonrió de forma extraña.

\- Es perfecto - dijo. Inmediatamente alzó una mano. Una luz apareció de su palma. Kefla frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso pensaban matarla?

\- ¡PERMANTE! - gritó el Rey del Todo. La luz resplandeció intensamente por toda la habitación. Kefla solo pudo taparse los ojos. Sentía que los pendientes le quemaban las orejas. Pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Sintió como el piso desaparecía por debajo de sus pies. Empezó a caer hacia el vacío. Le era imposible volar. ¿Qué había hecho ese pequeño bastardo?

Kefla despertó con dificultad. Le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo. Tenía la visión borrosa, pero lograba notar que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Todo daba vueltas demasiado rápido en su cabeza.

\- Me alegra que despiertes - dijo una voz anciana. Kefla la ubicó a su derecha. Con dificultad, la fusión se levantó hasta lograr sentarse. Su visión se aclaró. Estaba en la entrada de un bosque, el cual poseía grandes y frondosos árboles. El cielo tenía un color azul hermoso. A la par tenía a una anciana de piel morada y orejas como de elfo que tejía con tranquilidad. Vestía una especie de kimono blanco y sencillo, con un listón rojo en la cintura. Traía unos sencillos pendientes y no tenía pelo. La anciana le sonrió brevemente y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Kefla se quedó un rato sin decir nada, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó finalmente la fusión sayayín. Había algo raro en su voz.

\- Estamos en el Mundo Secreto del Rey del Todo - dijo tranquilamente la anciana - Has de ser una sayayín muy especial para que el Rey del Todo haya decidido guardarte permanentemente en su Mundo Secreto.

\- ¿Especial? - dijo sin comprender Kefla - Pero si nosotras somos una fusión, ¿Qué tendríamos de especial? - preguntó. Definitivamente había algo raro en su voz. No sonaba duplicada como cuando había luchado en el Torneo del Poder.

\- Oh, eres la segunda fusión que he visto últimamente - contó la anciana - hace un mes apareció una fusión de la misma raza que la tuya. Pero era un hombre. Era muy apuesto, por cierto.

\- ¿Una fusión? ¿Quién más se ha fusionado? ¿Tenía pendientes como los nuestros? - preguntó Kefla con mucha curiosidad.

\- Vive en mi casa - dijo casualmente la anciana - si quieres puedo presentártelo. Creo que congeniarías mucho con él. Hasta tienes la mala costumbre de referirte a ti misma como dos personas. Este muchacho hacía lo mismo cuando llegó, pero ya no lo hace.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, anciana? - se alteró Kefla - Recuerda que te dije que somos una fusión, somos dos en el cuerpo de una.

\- ¿De verdad? - se mofó la anciana - Pues lamento decirte que solo puedo sentir un ki en tu interior. No siento rastro de otros ki. Generalmente las fusiones suelen tener rastros de los kis que las conforman. Pero tú no tienes eso. Por lo tanto, no eres, o mejor dicho, ya no eres una fusión. Ahora eres una sayayín como cualquier otra. Y una muy poderosa si he de opinar.

\- ¿De qué rayos hablas, anciana? Kale y Caulifla usaron los pendientes potara para fusionarse y crearme. Deberías de poder sentir el ki de esas dos en mí - alegó Kefla.

\- Pues no, solo puedo sentir el tuyo - sentenció la anciana.

\- ¡Estás loca!

\- ¿Zeno-sama dijo algo antes de enviarte a este mundo? - preguntó la anciana sin mostrar algún rastro de ofensa, luego del comentario de la fusión.

\- ¿Eh? Pues...dijo algo como permanente… - trataba de recordar Kefla.

\- Bueno, ahí tienes tu respuesta. Ahora eres permanente - dijo la anciana.

\- Eso es imposible, la fusión potara tiene límite de tiempo. No debería tardarme mucho en separarme de nuevo en Kale y Caulifla - la contradijo Kefla nerviosa.

\- Pues, según yo, las fusiones potara se separan luego de la hora de haberse fusionado. Créeme, llevas más de dos horas dormida en el césped. Ya deberías de haberte separado, ¿no? - comentó tranquilamente la anciana.

Kefla se quedó en silencio durante más de 15 minutos. No podía ser. Simplemente no podía. Ella era una fusión que no se suponía que viviera por más de una hora. La anciana tendría que estar mintiendo. De seguro lo estaba haciendo.

Pero…¿y si tenía razón? ¿Y si ya no aparecían Kale y Caulifla? ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a la pandilla? ¿O a Cabba? ¿Qué pasaría con todos esos niños huérfanos a los que cuidaban? ¿Quiénes cuidarían de ellos? La anciana comenzó a tararear.

\- ¿Qué me ha hecho el cabeza de balón ese? - dijo Kefla muy seriamente.

\- Deberías de tener más respeto por el Rey del Todo - le advirtió la anciana.

\- ¡Dime qué me ha hecho ese pequeño bastardo! - gritó molesta Kefla - ¿Por qué me ha hecho permanente y me ha encerrado en este mundo desconocido? ¿No tenía ya una fusión sayayín? ¿Por qué quería otra?

\- El Rey del Todo es un ser interesante. Nunca sabes la razón por la que hace las cosas - comentó casualmente la anciana - Él admira el poder sobre todo. Tú tienes mucho poder dentro de ti al igual que ese muchacho sayayín del que te conté. De seguro, los prefería a ustedes más que a los sayayín que los conformaron. Por eso los volvió permanentes y los metió en su mundo. Para poder tenerlos de por vida.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ESE BASTARDO CABEZÓN CREE TENER EL DERECHO DE DECIDIR QUÉ HACER CON UNO?! ¡YO NUNCA DESEÉ TENER UNA VIDA COMPLETA COMO KALE O CAULIFLA! ¡YO SOLO QUIERO PELEAR, NO QUIERO EL ESTRÉS DE TENER UNA VIDA COMPLETA! - gritó Kefla furiosa. La fusión comenzó a sentir como un inmenso poder recorría todo su cuerpo. Sin volver a decir otra palabra, salió volando en dirección al bosque.

\- ¡DETENTE! - gritó la anciana - No debes entrar en el bosque. Ahí habitan monstruos que te doblegan en poder. Nunca podrás contra ellos. No debes ponerte en riesgo.

Pero Kefla la ignoró y siguió volando hasta desaparecer en el bosque.

Kefla continuó volando hasta entrar a una parte bastante oscura del bosque. Aterrizó y se sentó sobre una roca. Comenzó a llorar. Sí, las sayayín lloran cuando sus sentimientos las abruman. Kefla se sentía impotente, tenía miedo, odio, desesperación, rencor y tristeza. No comprendía porque que le había pasado esto a ella.

Las fusiones solo se creaban para pelear, no para vivir en lugar de las personas que las habían formado. Ella no deseaba existir. ¿Qué haría? ¿Dónde viviría? ¿Cómo haría para tener una vida decente? ¿Qué pasaría si no lo lograba? ¿Qué pasaría si trataba de sustituir a Kale y Caulifla en su planeta? ¿La aceptarían o la rechazarían? Probablemente lo segundo. Las lágrimas se volvían más grandes y pesadas, recorrían su rostro como pequeñas y desordenadas cascadas. ¿Esto era lo que llamaban tristeza? ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Esta era una de las razones por las cuales ella no quería ser permanente. No quería sentir otra cosa que no fuera la emoción de enfrentar oponentes poderosos. ¿Quién quiere estos sentimientos dolorosos y vergonzosos?

Kefla solamente deseaba que los potara se rompieran y le ahorraran este sentimiento, pero el tiempo pasaba y ella seguía fusionada. ¿De verdad se había vuelto permanente? La desesperación la estaba consumiendo poco a poco. ¿Y si rompía los potara? " _Bueno, para eso es más fácil quitármelos"_ pensó. Sin titubear, Kefla puso sus manos sobre los potara, pero antes que pudiera quitárselos, un estruendo la distrajo. Kefla volteó asustada.

Era un monstruo humanoide color negro gigantesco. No tenía ojos, boca o nariz. Estaba cubierto por un espeso pelo negro. Sus brazos eran largos y espeluznantes al igual que sus piernas. Kefla tomó rápidamente su posición de batalla. No estaba feliz estando viva, pero tampoco dejaría que un monstruo así le venciera. El monstruo atacó de forma tan rápida que Kefla apenas pudo esquivarlo. ¿Cómo podía tener tanto poder?

Kefla comenzó a atacarlo de forma brutal, usando todo su poder base en cada puño y patada que le lanzaba a la abominable criatura. Pero sus golpes no parecían afectarle en lo más mínimo. Esto hizo enojar a la fusión sayayín.

\- ¿Con qué crees que podrás superarme por ser grande y feo? - dijo Kefla desafiante. La sayayín comenzó a aumentar su monstruoso poder de tal forma que el bosque comenzó a temblar. La criatura incluso dejó de atacarla para poder aferrarse bien al suelo. Kefla comenzó a gritar y a aumentar aún más su poder. Esto era maravilloso, así que esto era el poder que una fusión bien hecha podía alcanzar. El pelo de Kefla comenzó a erizarse aún más y a cambiar de color poco a poco. Kefla dio un último y poderoso gritó, convirtiéndose así en super sayayín ordinaria. Un momento…¿ordinaria? Kefla a penas pudo notar esto, cuando fue atacada de nuevo por el monstruo. _¿Por qué no me convertí en super sayayín legendaria? No puede ser, debería de haberme transformado en legendaria sin problemas._ Pensaba Kefla en lo que esquivaba los ataques con dificultad.

BAM. Un golpe aterrizó en su estómago, doblándola y haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre. Esto era imposible. Ella era una fusión, ¿Cómo podía estar perdiendo ante un monstruo tan corriente? No dejaría que la derrotara tan fácilmente. Kefla intentó atacar pero el monstruo, la contrarrestaba de forma brutal, dándole golpes tan fuertes que la desorientaban y le hacían perder la vista de vez en cuando. El dolor aumentaba, al igual que las heridas y la sangre.

No...no podía ser, ella era Kefla, ella no podía ser derrotada. Su versión del super sayayín debería ser mucho más poderosa, pero para ese monstruo era una nada. La sayayín chocó bruscamente contra el suelo levantando mucho polvo y rocas. Kefla se paró con dificultad e intentó atacar de nuevo, pero el monstruo la derribó y la estrelló contra el suelo abriendo un hoyo a su alrededor. Kefla era incapaz de defenderse. Se limitó a gritar y retorcerse del dolor. Las lágrimas volvieron a retornar, pero esta vez mezcladas con sangre. El monstruo parecía no tener piedad alguna. El dolor de Kefla parecía animar a la criatura a golpearla con más fuerza. La fusión perdió la transformación de super sayayín y haciendo que el dolor aumentara haciéndola agonizar. Cuando el monstruo se preparaba para darle el golpe final, un rayo de ki lo interceptó, mandándolo a volar lejos de Kefla. La sayayín se encontraba retorciéndose del dolor. Su mirada era borrosa. El dolor insoportable. La respiración le costaba y le causaba más agonía. Sentía que perdía la consciencia. Kefla deseaba levantarse para pelear pero su cuerpo no respondía para nada. De hecho, parecía que se apagaba poco a poco sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Vió con dificultad como el monstruo se incorporaba y se dirigía hacia donde ella se encontraba. Este era el fin. Kefla sería derrotada. Antes de perder la consciencia, la sayayín logró visualizar un par de botas blancas de las cuales salía un aura roja. El aura creció hasta dejar ciega a la fusión, la cual se desmayó segundos después.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1


	2. Cap 2: El encuentro entre dos fusiones

Se escuchaban pequeños ruidos de alguien caminando sobre madera y la voz de alguien tarareando. La curiosidad iba aumentando. Poco a poco los ojos de Kefla se iban abriendo pesadamente. La vista era borrosa y confusa, solo podía ver blanco y una mancha morada.

\- ¡Vaya! Al fin despertaste. Estaba empezando a preocuparme - dijo la anciana con un tono de alivio. Kefla cerró los ojos para intentar aclarar su vista y esta vez, al abrirlos, logró ver a la vieja del bosque.

\- ¿Anciana? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo...cómo llegamos hasta aquí? ¿En dónde estamos? - preguntó la fusión sin pensar sus preguntas. La anciana sonrió y le ofreció un vaso de agua a la sayayín, la cual apenas pudo notar la acción.

\- Tranquila, toma un vaso de agua y ordena tus ideas - le aconsejó. Kefla hizo caso sin protestar. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que estaba en un pequeño cuarto blanco con una gran ventana que dejaba entrar mucha luz. La cama en la que se encontraba sentada era pequeña pero cómoda. Poco a poco empezó a recordar lo sucedido. Zeno-sama volviéndola permanente, el primer encuentro con la anciana, su discusión con ella, el monstruo del bosque y...un par de botas blancas con aura roja.

\- ¿Cómo llegué a este lugar? - preguntó Kefla mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua. La anciana sonrió y se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

\- Oh, pues esa es una historia interesante - contó con un tono neutro - Luego de que te fueras, decidí regresar a mi casa, ya que, aunque hubiera querido, no te hubiera podido seguir el paso. Ya sabes, a mi edad, volar se me hace muy cansado. Al llegar a mi casa y después de hacerme un rico té de jazmín, escuché en un estruendo en mi jardín, así que fui a investigar. No me alarmé mucho, debido que cierta parte de ese estruendo sonaba muy parecido a cuando este muchacho sayayín se teletransporta. Así que pensé que solamente había regresado de su entrenamiento. Pero cuando llegué, los encontré a ambos desplomados en el suelo e inconscientes. No tienes idea del trabajo que fue moverlos a ustedes hacia las cámaras de sanación. Que bueno que mi casa está llena de mis enfermeras. Sin ellas, me habría sido imposible. El resto es historia, has estado dormida durante 3 días.

Kefla miraba con detenimiento su vaso de agua vacío. Tres días. ¿Qué más prueba que esa para convencerse que ella ya no se separaría? Esto hacía que sintiera tristeza de nuevo. Sentía que parte de ella había muerto. Sentía lástima por Kale y Caulifla. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba puesto los potara.

\- Mis pendientes, ¿dónde…? - balbuceó quedamente la fusión.

\- Están en la mesita de noche - dijo la vieja con indiferencia. Kefla volteó hacia su derecha y vio la mesita. Era redonda y estaba hecha de madera muy fina. Sobre ella se encontraban los potara verdes. Pero tenían algo distinto. Al observarlos de cerca, se dio cuenta que dentro de ellos se encontraban las sayayín que una vez la conformaron. Kale se encontraba en un pendiente y Caulifla en el otro. Estaban dormidas y en posición fetal. Kefla sintió como una lágrima salía de su ojo izquierdo. Había heredado la sensibilidad de Kale que pocas veces mostraba en público.

\- Anciana…¿qué les ocurrió? - preguntó casi en un susurro la sayayín. La anciana suspiró y contestó:

\- Cuando el Rey del Todo te volvió en un ser permanente, las almas de estas chicas quedaron atrapadas en los pendientes. Es un hechizo muy antiguo creado por el Gran Sacerdote. Es una forma de preservarlas, por así decirlo. Me imagino que el Rey del Todo no quería deshacerse completamente de ellas. Pero, que no se te ocurra romperlos - advirtió la anciana como leyendo los pensamientos de Kefla - si lo haces no las liberarás, sino que causarás que sus almas queden perdidas en el vacío y nunca más podrás recuperarlas.

Kefla suspiró aun observando los potara. Un enorme sentimiento de culpa crecía dentro de ella. Para que ella viviera, Kale y Caulifla tenían que dejar de existir corpóreamente y quedar reducidas a simples prisioneras de unos supuestos pendientes sagrados. No parecía un cambio justo. Ellas tenían muchos planes para el futuro, mientras que ella ni siquiera sabía qué hacer en los siguientes minutos. Sintió como más lágrimas recorrían su rostro. De repente se escuchó un gruñido. Provenía de su estómago. La anciana rió.

\- Veo que sí eres una sayayín después de todo. En el piso de abajo se encuentra el comedor, pide lo que quieras, tengo comida de sobra. Mis cocineras estarán felices de atenderte. Aunque si te esperas un rato, podrás comer con el muchacho sayayín. Él tal vez pueda explicarte cosas que yo no puedo - Sin decir más, la anciana se paró y señaló un montículo pequeño de ropa como diciéndole a Kefla que se la pusiera. Después de eso, salió del cuarto.

Kefla se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó. Se sentía débil. Tomó una falda roja, una licra y un sostén deportivo fucsia y se vistió. Al salir de la habitación pudo darse cuenta que los pasillos de la casa eran bastante estrechos. Parecía que todo el lugar tenía piso de madera. El piso tenía muchas puertas de diferentes colores y tamaños. Luego de dar vueltas por un rato, al fin pudo encontrar las escaleras. Al bajarlas pudo divisar una bonita puerta blanca. Era la única en ese piso.

Supongo que esa es la puerta del comedor. Pensó la fusión. Entró tímidamente al comedor. La mesa era bastante grande y habían dos mujeres jóvenes de la misma especie que la anciana poniendo enormes platos de comida en ella. Estas le sonrieron y la invitaron a sentarse. Kefla miraba la comida. Era algo extraña, había piernas de alguna especie de ave, diferentes salsas, vegetales que nunca había visto, rollitos con algo blanco con una especie de carne el centro, frutos rarísimos, unas bolas blancas que olían a dulce, en fin, mucha comida extraña. El estómago de la fusión tronó con más fuerza. Así que esto era tener hambre. Cuando la chica se disponía a probar uno de esos rollitos que tanto le llamaban la atención, alguien entró al comedor. Era un hombre alto y fornido. Tenía el pelo alto y alborotado, al estilo de los sayayín. Sobre su frente caían dos mechones largos. Vestía un pantalón azul marino (que recordaba fuertemente al color de la indumentaria de aquel sayayín gruñón del Torneo del Poder), un cinturón celeste y una camisa de manga corta color anaranjado. El mismo anaranjado que la traje de...

\- ¡Son Gokú! - gritó Kefla parándose de repente. El sayayín se le quedó viendo con una expresión de sorpresa, como apenas creyendo lo que observaba. Luego, suspiró y respondió:

\- ¿Kakarotto? Él ya no existe. Al menos no en este plano.

\- Pero tú, tú eres la fusión de Son Gokú y ese sayayín del Universo 7, ¿no es así? - dijo Kefla más emocionada e interesada de lo que quería sonar.

\- Fui la fusión entre Vegeta y Kakarotto, si a eso te refieres. Mi nombre es Vegetto - explicó indiferentemente el sayayín. Kefla no pudo evitar quedársele viendo. ¿Qué tan fuerte podría ser esta fusión? Otro gruñido se escuchó. Kefla no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Vegetto ni siquiera se inmutó, solo se limitó a sentarse y a tomar una de las piernas de ave. Kefla lo imitó sin decir otra palabra. La comida era deliciosa. Esos rollitos eran salados pero llenos de sabor. Minutos después, ambos sayayín estaban devorando todo a su paso. Pasó una media hora sin que ninguno de los dos hablara. Cuando solo quedaba un panecillo dulce, ambos voltearon a verse analíticamente. Sin previo aviso, Vegetto empujó el panecillo hacia donde estaba Kefla.

\- Toma, yo ya estoy lleno - dijo, levantándose de la mesa y mirando hacia su plato vacío. Kefla lo miró sorprendida. Tenía entendido que los sayayín del Universo 7 no eran para nada caballerosos.

\- Ehm...gracias, supongo - respondió la sayayín y partiendo el panecillo a la mitad. Kefla lanzó una mitad en dirección a Vegetto, quien por reflejo, atrapó el alimento - Supongo que así estaremos a mano.

\- Gracias… - contestó el muchacho con una mirada llena de confusión, que le hacía recordar a Goku - Creí que las muchachas sayayín de tu universo no eran tan amables - mencionó el sayayín sonriendo un poco.

\- Yo debería decir lo mismo de los sayayín de tu universo...

\- Solo era un comentario, no tienes por qué tomarlo en serio - comentó Vegetto, abriendo la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - protestó Kefla levantándose de la mesa - Tengo varias cosas que preguntarte. Además, no has terminado de comer.

Por alguna extraña razón, Vegetto cerró la puerta y se volvió a sentar sin protestar, mientras devoraba su mitad de panecillo. Kefla también se sentó. Respiró profundo y preguntó:  
\- Dime, ¿cómo llegaste hasta este lugar? ¿Zeno-sama también te engañó para encerrarte en este mundo suyo?

\- Sí, de cierto modo el pequeño Zen no mencionó que tenía planeado hacerme permanente. Tampoco mencionó nada de encerrarme en este lugar…

\- ¿Pequeño Zen? ¿Por qué le llamas así ? - interrumpió Kefla confusa.

\- Así solía llamarle Kakarotto - explicó Vegetto algo molesto por la interrupción.

\- ¿Son Go...Kakarotto era muy unido al Rey del Todo? - preguntó la fusión de nuevo.

\- Eso pensaba él, la verdad no estoy muy seguro. Es probable que Zen estuviera encaprichado con Kakarotto porque era fuerte. Pero al ver el poder de una fusión potara entre dos sayayín, es posible que el pequeño Zen haya cambiado de opinión. Esa es la razón que más me convence por el momento - explicó Vegetto rápidamente, quizá tratando de evitar que Kefla no lo volviese a interrumpir. La sayayín lo miraba fijamente como intentando sacarle más información. Su mirada constante molestaba a Vegetto.

\- ¿Qué más sabes de este lugar? La anciana mencionó que llevas viviendo aquí desde hace un mes. ¿Has descubierto si es posible salir de este lugar? - cuestionó Kefla.

\- Eh...no. No he descubierto si hay alguna forma de salir - contestó Vegetto pensativamente. Parecía que esa idea no se le había cruzado por la mente.

\- Parece que no habías pensado en esa opción - refunfuñó la fusión femenina - ¿Acaso no has pensado en irte de aquí?

\- Pues no. He estado pensado en que probablemente el pequeño Zen es el único que puede sacarte de este lugar. Al final es su mundo, ¿no? - reclamó Vegetto molestándose. ¿Quién se creía esta niña para llegar a darle órdenes?

\- Pero, ¿no pensarás pasar el resto de tu vida aquí? ¿Qué acaso no piensas en las vidas de los sayayín que te conformaron alguna vez? - reclamó Kefla enojándose también. ¿Este sujeto era así de mal agradecido?

\- ¿Y qué podría hacer? No tengo acceso a las Esferas del Dragón para escapar de este lugar y de hacerlo, ¿qué? no creo que las Esferas del Dragón de la Tierra o de Namek me permitan separarme, ya que sus creadores son más débiles que Zeno-sama, por lo que no lograría romper el hechizo. La única opción sería que esperara a que estén listas las Super Esferas del Dragón, sin tomar en cuenta que no hay garantía que las pueda encontrar por mí mismo. Entonces, ¿qué tendría que hacer durante ese tiempo? ¿Tratar de sustituir a Vegeta o Kakarotto en la Tierra? No sería una buena idea, ya que a pesar de tener sus recuerdos, no siento ninguna conexión por sus seres queridos. ¿Te das cuenta de lo delicada y complicada que sería toda esa situación? No creo, porque por lo que veo, no piensas las cosas, solo te limitas a molestar.

La voz de Vegetto tenía una rabia palpable e intimidante. Había tocado un tema delicado. Kefla no encontró palabras para reclamarle. El muchacho se levantó hostilmente y se marchó el comedor. La sayayín quiso seguirlo pero desistió rápidamente. Ella no se rendiría tan fácil, pero entendía el punto de Vegetto. De hecho, su teoría tenía mucha lógica. Pero tendría que haber una salida. Tenía una corazonada al respecto. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió preguntarle algo a la anciana.

\- ¡Anciana! - gritaba Kefla para que la vieja la escuchara. Esta bajó con ella poco después.

\- Hola, ¿qué tal te fue? - dijo la anciana con un tono extraño, como burlón.

\- Tengo una duda - contestó la sayayín sin hacerle caso - ¿Qué otros sujetos están encerrados en este mundo?

\- Oh muchos, guerreros del frío, namekianos, incluso hay rumores que el creador de las Super Esferas del Dragón se encuentra aquí…

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? - gritó Kefla - ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Es solo un rumor, así que no te emociones - advirtió la anciana.

\- Pero…¿de dónde salió ese rumor? - preguntó la sayayín intrigada.

\- Lo cuentan en el Pueblo del Norte. Está a pocos kilómetros de aquí. Pero te advierto, no es nada seguro.

\- ¿Dónde está Vegetto? - demandó la fusión con un aire entre emoción y desesperación.

\- Creí que estaba contigo - mencionó la anciana sonriendo - Tenía entendido que los sayayín de diferentes sexos congeniaban muy rápidamente.

\- No digas tonterías…¿tienes alguna idea de dónde podría estar?

\- Claro, sígueme - dijo la anciana mientras caminaba despacio a las escaleras. Kefla solo la siguió. Tenía que demostrarle a ese sayayín testarudo que sí había una forma de salir de este espantoso mundo. Se moría de ganas de ver su cara de incredulidad al escuchar sobre la noticia que Zarama podría vivir en el Mundo Secreto de Zeno-sama.

La anciana y Kefla subieron y subieron hasta llegar a lo que parecía el décimo piso de la casa. En este piso solo había una puerta. No había nada más.

\- Esta es tu habitación - anunció la vieja calva. Kefla volteó a verla con cierto enojo.

\- ¡Dijiste que me llevarías con Vegetto! - protestó.

\- Aquí se encuentra. Lo he decidido hace poco. Ustedes dos compartirán habitación. Solo les pediré que no sean tan desastroso - insinuó la criatura de piel morada. Una vena de enojo empezó a crecer en la frente de la sayayín - Bueno, entra.

\- ¿Estás l…? - pero antes que Kefla pudiera gritarle, la anciana abrió la puerta y empujó a la fusión dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta sin decir nada más. Kefla se disponía a seguir a la condenada vieja cuando Vegetto la interrumpió.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? - la interrogó con los brazos cruzado, al puro estilo de Vegeta.

\- Venía a buscarte pero esta maldita anciana me ha jugado una mala pasada…- Kefla recordó de repente el rumor sobre Zarama - Por cierto, ¿sabes quién es Zarama?

\- El creador de las Super Esferas del Dragon - contestó Vegetto observando cuidadosamente a la sayayín. Su cambio repentino de tema le causaba cierta desconfianza.

\- ¿Sabes que existe el rumor sobre él? - continuó la sayayín - El rumor dice que se encuentra en este mundo. No me sorprende, alguien como él sería un tesoro invaluable para Zeno-sama.

\- ¿Sabes que ese es un rumor? No me vengas a decir que eres lo suficientemente ingenua para creer en esos cuentos.

\- ¿Has logrado demostrar que son cuentos? - dijo Kefla desafiante y estirándose lo más que podía para ver a Vegetto directamente a los ojos, con el afán de intimidarlo. El sayayín era bastante más alto que ella.

\- No, no lo he hecho. No creo en rumores - le aseguró el muchacho igualmente desafiante. Hubo una cierta presión invisible entre ambos sayayín.

\- ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta? - propuso la fusión sonriendo malévolamente - Si logro demostrarte que Zarama se encuentra en el Mundo de Zeno-sama, tu castigo será entrenarme para alcanzar esa forma de Super Sayayín con pelo azul. Una vez haya alcanzado ese poder, no habrá quien me venza.

\- ¿Y si no lo logras? - le cuestionó el sayayín arqueando una ceja - propongo que te marches de esta casa y nunca más regreses a molestar - Kefla frunció el ceño.

\- Está bien, trato hecho - dijo la muchacha estirando su brazo hacia Vegetto, quien estrechó su mano con la de ella en aprobación del pacto. La presión entre ellos creció haciendo que se soltaran al instante.

\- Espero que tengas algún plan para demostrarme semejante tontería - dijo Vegetto en forma burlona - Ahora, sal de mi habitación.

\- De hecho, esta también es mi habitación - contestó Kefla quitándose sus zapatos.

\- Oh no, sal de aquí. Yo llegué primero - protestó Vegetto. La sayayín pudo notar un ligero tono de rojo sobre su cara. No pudo distinguir si era enojo o vergüenza. Este gesto le pareció divertido y tierno a la vez. No. Tierno no. Interesante.

\- Pues la anciana me mencionó que quería que compartiéramos la habitación, así que discute con ella y no conmigo. ¿Dónde se duerme en este lugar?

\- ¡Esa estúpida vieja! De seguro lo hizo con la peor intensión posible - susurró entre dientes el sayayín. Luego, respiró hondo y continuó hablando - Se duerme en este pequeño colchón. Hay sábanas en el clóset.

\- ¡Vaya! Qué rápido me aceptaste como compañera de habitación. Pero no creas que eso te da derecho a sobrepasarte conmigo - advirtió Kefla. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por no sonreír.

\- Ni que quisiera…

Kefla se encontraba arreglando el lugar donde dormiría. Vegetto se había acostado en su espacio dándole la espalda. Había anochecido tan rápido que hacía poco que la sayayín se había percartado del suceso. Al buscar por sábanas cómodas, la sayayín había descubierto que Vegetto sí guardaba los pendientes potara en donde se encontraban atrapados Goku y Vegeta. Estos estaban muy bien protegidos por una pequeña toalla y se encontraban hasta el fondo del ropero. Así que no eres tan malagradecido y frío como creía. Había pensado Kefla, sin hacerle saber que había descubierto su pequeño secreto.

La muchacha tenía muchos planes para el día siguiente. Iría al Pueblo del Norte para averiguar todo sobre Zarama y de alguna forma obligaría a Vegetto a que la acompañara. Si descubría que realmente la deidad se encontraba en este mundo, quería ver la tonta cara de Vegetto mostrando alguna especie de sorpresa. Esto la hizo sonrojar un poco, pero no supo interpretar el porqué de su sonrojo. Una vez se hubo cambiado de ropa y apagado la luz de la habitación, Kefla se acostó en su recién creada cama (si podía llamársele así). Fue en ese momento de tranquilidad que se dio cuenta que se sentía emocionada, por tener algo que hacer, por tener una meta y...por no encontrarse completamente sola. Así que esto era lo que significaba estar vivo. La sayayín pudo sentir como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Tal vez, vivir no era tan malo después de todo.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2


	3. Cap 3: La Legendaria Super Sayayín

_¡Hola chicos! Disculpen la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada durante este tiempo y hasta ahora pude trabajar en este fanart. Espero les esté gustando la historia. Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo_

Era temprano en la mañana. El sol apenas salía cuando Kefla se despertó. El otro lado de la habitación estaba vacía y se escuchaba el ruido del agua proveniente de la ducha. Parecía que Vegetto disfrutaba de los baños matutinos. Ella prefería bañarse en la noche, por el momento. Así que se estiró para terminar de despertarse y se vistió rápidamente. Kefla miró hacia la ventana. Parecía que haría un buen día. No había ni una sola nube en el cielo. Sería perfecto para volar. La puerta del baño se abrió y de ella salió Vegetto vestido pero aun secándose el pelo con una toalla.

\- Veo que ya estás listo para el viaje de hoy - saludó Kefla tratando de mantenerse lo más seria posible.

\- Ah, hola - contestó Vegetto sin inmutarse - Pensé que seguías durmiendo.

\- El día es corto, ¿no? Y hay mucho que hacer hoy - dijo la sayayín.

\- ¿Ah sí? Me pregunto qué tanto harás hoy…

\- Haremos, necesito que me acompañes al Pueblo del Norte para recopilar pistas sobre Zarama - anunció la chica haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no sonreír. Vegetto la volteó a ver con una mirada de incredulidad.

\- ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? - preguntó Vegetto alzando un poco la voz - ¿No estarás pensando realmente que voy a acompañarte? No tengo tiempo para eso, necesito entrenar.

\- ¿Cómo pretendes que te demuestre que Zarama se encuentra en este mundo, si no lo ves con tus propios ojos? Estoy segura que si solo te lo contara, no me creerías ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello - protestó la sayayín. Vegetto abrió la boca para contestarle, pero rápidamente desistió. No encontraba fallas en su lógica. Además, aunque no lo admitiera, le daba cierta curiosidad saber si Zarama realmente se encontraba en el Mundo del Pequeño Zen.

\- TCH, está bien. Te acompañaré solo porque quiero ver tu cara de vergüenza cuando te enteres que solamente era un rumor - dijo finalmente el sayayín. Kefla sonrió. Había ganado la primera ronda.

Bajaron a desayunar poco después. La anciana se encontraba en el comedor. Parecía feliz de verlos. Kefla la saludó tímidamente y Vegetto solo resopló. Claramente no la había perdonado aun. Ambos sayayín devoraron toda la comida de la mesa en un tiempo récord. A la anciana no parecía importarle, ya que solo se alimentaba de té. Poco después de que ambos sayayín terminaran de comer, la anciana se levantó de la mesa y se despidió de ellos.

\- Solo les pediré que no se metan en problemas - dijo despidiéndose con la mano - Y, por favor, no causen ningún desastre - Esto último venía con un tono travieso de por medio. Ambos sayayín voltearon a verla con rabia y se sonrojaron. Esa vieja tramaba algo…

Vegetto guió a Kefla hacia la salida de la casa. El jardín frente la casa era enorme, lleno de extrañas y coloridas flores. El sol ya calentaba con más potencia y el cielo se había tornado completamente azul. A Kefla le empezaba a gustarle ese color.

\- Bueno, no te quedes ahí viendo al cielo, tenemos que ir al Pueblo del Norte, ¿no? - la apuró Vegetto empezando a levitar.

\- ¡Vaya! Parece que tienes muchas ganas de ir - dijo Kefla burlonamente en lo que empezaba a levitar.

\- Bah...solo quiero terminar con esta tontería lo más pronto posible. Si no nos tardamos tanto, tal vez me quede tiempo para entrenar - contestó Vegetto elevándose más.

\- Tch ¡Qué desagradable eres!

Ambos sayayín emprendieron el vuelo, rápidamente la casa de la anciana fue haciéndose más y más pequeña, hasta desaparecer por completo. A este ritmo llegarían al Pueblo del Norte en tan solo quince minutos. Kefla aprovechó para observar el bosque desde el cielo mientras volaba. Le gustaba sentir el aire por su piel. Había heredado el gusto de volar de Caulifla. Tan distraída iba la fusión que no se dio cuenta que Vegetto la observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Tampoco pudo ver que había una sonrisa en su cara. Rondando el cuarto de hora, unas curiosas casas comenzaban a hacerse visible. Estas iban aumentando conforme seguían volando.

\- Estamos cerca del pueblo, será mejor que empecemos a descender - anunció Vegetto. Su voz sacó rápidamente a Kefla de su trance. Esta pareció darse cuenta de la situación y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Vegetto volteó a ver hacia otro lado evitando así que la sayayín viera, su ahora, muy notoria sonrisa. Continuaron volando por un par de minutos más hasta encontrar un espacio sin árboles ni casas donde pudieran aterrizar sin problemas. A unos cuantos metros había un bonito camino de piedras que terminaba en la entrada de un muro blanco. Dentro de ese muro debía encontrarse el famoso Pueblo del Norte. Kefla podía escuchar el ruido de seres vivos interactuando entre ellos. Voces discutiendo. Risas. Gritos. Le recordaba a la capital del Planeta Sadala.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada o vas a entrar al pueblo? - preguntó Vegetto, ya sobre el camino de piedra. Kefla volteó a verlo sorprendida y algo apenada. Esta vez, Vegetto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Carcajada que había heredado de Goku.

\- ¡No te rías de mí! - protestó la sayayín caminando hacia el camino de piedra. Su cara estaba completamente roja y sus puños duramente cerrados - ¡Ya cállate!

\- No pude evitarlo, me divierte lo distraída que eres - trató de justificarse Vegetto, oliendo de igual forma el puñetazo que le lanzaría Kefla, el cual esquivó fácilmente - Tendrás que despertarte más temprano para poder golpearme.

\- Tch, ¡Déjame en paz! - refunfuñó la fusión.

Ambos sayayín pasaron por la entrada sin ningún inconveniente. El pueblo era enorme. Tenía un mercado inmenso, con muchas tiendas, las cuales estaban abarrotadas de distintas criaturas. Ninguna parecía ser un sayayín. Las personas eran de todos los colores, tenían cabellos de todas las tonalidades y formas. Algunos eran mucho más altos que Vegetto. Otros incluso más pequeños que la anciana. Unos eran muy jóvenes y otros muy viejos. Todos parecían estar muy entretenidos en lo que hacían, ya fuera comprar, regatear, discutir, jugar o reír. Una parte de Kefla quería quedarse observando como las personas interactuaban entre sí, pero otra se moría por encontrar más información sobre Zarama. Por alguna razón, una voz dentro de su cabeza le decía que no preguntara sobre Zarama en el mercado, ya que podría llamar la atención, y no quería que nadie se enterara de su situación.

\- ¿Ya viste el castillo que se encuentra hasta el fondo? - le preguntó Vegetto. ¿Cómo hacía el sayayín para sacarla de sus pensamientos con tanta facilidad? Probablemente era la voz potente que había heredado de Vegeta - Podría haber alguna especie de biblioteca dentro de esa edificación. Tal vez ahí podremos desmentir el mito de Zarama.

\- Eso quisieras, pero está bien. Exploremos por esos rumbos - dijo Kefla frunciendo el ceño. Ese lugar le daba mala espina.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Qué eres tú? - le cuestionó una vocecita a sus espaldas. Al voltearse, Kefla divisó a una pequeña niña de color azul y pelo blanco. Tenía unos bonitos y desordenados colochos.

\- Oh...hola pequeña, ¿necesitas algo? Es que ando con prisa.

\- Eres muy bonita. Me gusta tu pelo, tiene mucha onda - dijo la pequeña - No has respondido mi pregunta.

\- Soy una sayayín. ¿En dónde se encuentra tu madre?

\- Ella está vendiendo manzanas moteadas. Son las mejores manzanas del pueblo. Deberías pasar a su puesto. Puedes comprar una para ti y otra para tu esposo.

\- ¡YO NO SOY SU ESPOSO! - gritó Vegetto de repente - Kefla, ¿quién demonios es esta niña?

\- Usted es muy guapo también, señor, aunque algo gruñón. Mi madre dice que esas son las características de un buen esposo - dijo la niña alegremente tomando la mano de Kefla - ¿Puedo acompañarlos? Me aburro mucho en el puesto de mi madre...además quiero ir a ver la biblioteca. Mi madre nunca me deja ir. Pero tal vez si ve que estoy con ustedes dos me deja ir.

Kefla miró a Vegetto con cara de duda. ¿Cómo harían para deshacerse de esa niña? Como respondiendo a su pregunta, una mujer adulta, de la misma especie que la niña apareció haciendo un gesto de disculpa.

\- Espero que mi hija no les haya causado problemas. Es muy curiosa. Nunca ha visto sayayíns - explicó la madre. Tomó a la niña de la mano - Vámonos, cariño. Estos jóvenes parecen estar ocupados.

\- Disculpe la molestia - se excusó Vegetto, tomando del brazo a Kefla y llevándola en dirección a la biblioteca. La niña alzó la mano despidiéndose con una enorme sonrisa. Kefla la saludó de regreso. Una parte de ella se moría de ganas por quedarse con la niña.

\- ¿No te parece que es una linda niña? - le preguntó a Vegetto.

\- No. Además no tenemos tiempo para jugar con una chiquilla. Su madre debería tener más cuidado con ella - contestó Vegetto.

\- Tú tienes hijos, ¿no? ¿Acaso no sientes cariño por ellos?

\- No. Trunks, Goten, Bra y Gohan no son mis hijos. Son los hijos de Kakarotto y Vegeta. ¿Por qué debería tener sentimientos por ellos? Y ya no molestes más. Es por ti que estamos en este lugar tan poblado - protestó Vegetto soltando finalmente a Kefla. Ella siguió caminando detrás de él, pensando que ella también no sentía nada por los seres queridos de Kale y Caulifla.

Caminaron por unos cuantos minutos, dejando atrás el bullicioso mercado. Las calles se llenaron de casas y edificios, los cuales se iban haciendo más lujosos conforme se iban acercando a la biblioteca. Cerca del enorme castillo había un ser de piel anaranjada y pelo verde. Muy frondoso. Parecía estarlos esperando, ya que les sonrió y les hizo una señal para que se acercaran. Ambos sayayín le hicieron caso pero con cierto aire de desconfianza. ¿Por qué habría alguien esperándolos?

\- ¡Bienvenidos! - saludó el extraño ser - Los rumores eran ciertos, hay sayayins en el Pueblo del Norte. El Rey estará contento de verlos.

\- ¿El Rey del Todo? - preguntó Kefla arqueando una ceja.

\- Oh no, querida niña. El Rey del Norte, Foodpo. Ha estudiado a los sayayín desde que era un pequeño príncipe. Pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver uno. Y justo hoy, en el día de su cumpleaños aparecieron ustedes dos. Espero que no les moleste hacerle una pequeña visita al Rey. Estoy seguro que después de hablar con ustedes les permitirá explorar la biblioteca.

Kefla y Vegetto intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. ¿Cómo sabían que venían a buscar información de la biblioteca? Ambos sayayins asintieron tímidamente. Aparentemente les convenía ver al tal Rey ese, pero ahora tenían la guardia arriba, ya que esta situación se estaba volviendo sospechosa. Siguieron al sujeto naranja por la entrada del pasillo. Las paredes y el piso estaban hechos de algún material similar al marfil. Tenía muchas decoraciones de oro y plata. También se podían ver estatuas de mármol con la figura de un señor gordo, calvo y bigotón. Asumieron que se trataba del Rey, ya que no había otro tipo de estatua. El lugar le daba muy mala espina a Kefla. Pudo darse cuenta que habían gotas de sudor en el rostro de Vegetto. Obviamente, no era la única que desconfiaba de toda esta situación. ¿En qué se habían metido?

Llegaron a un salón enorme, en el cual solo se podía ver un lujoso trono. Sobre él se encontraba la versión real de las estatuas. El Rey del Norte era un ser obeso, anaranjado, con un bigote verde y con mirada maliciosa. Kefla pudo notar como los puños y brazos de Vegetto se tensaban. La presencia del Rey solo empeoraba el ambiente, ya de por sí tenso. El Rey, en cambio, al verlos esbozó una enorme sonrisa (sonrisa que le pareció terrorífica a Kefla).

\- ¡Qué alegría! Creí que no viviría para ver esto. Sayayíns en mi reino. ¡Sean bienvenidos! Siéntanse como en su casa - exclamó el Rey con una voz potente, casi intolerable. Kefla intentó sonreír en lo que se inclinaba para saludar al Rey. Vegetto, solo asintió con la cabeza. El Rey sonrió.

\- Esperaba que pudieran mostrarme un poco de su legendario poder. Según mis libros, cada cierta cantidad de tiempo aparece un sayayin con poder infinito. Estoy seguro que Zeno-sama no los habría guardado en este mundo, si alguno de ustedes no tuviera ese legendario poder. Ha sido mi sueño desde muy pequeño poder ver a un Super Sayayin Legendario. Espero no me decepcionen, como lo hizo el inútil de Zarama.

\- ¿ZARAMA? - exclamaron ambos sayayins al unísono. Entonces no era un rumor. ¿Era posible que el dios creador de las Super Esferas del Dragón se encontrara en el Mundo Secreto de Zeno-sama?

\- ¿Se refiere a Zarama, el creador de las Super Esferas? ¿No? - preguntó Kefla sin pensarlo de antemano. Sentío un pequeño codazo por parte de Vegetto, diciéndole que guardara silencio. Kefla lo ignoró.

\- A ese mismo Zarama me refiero - confirmó alegremente el Rey - Si me enseñas el poder del Legendario Super Sayayín, te diré donde se oculta ese bueno para nada.

\- ¿Lo dice en serio?

\- Promesa de Rey.

\- Está bien. Lo intentaré. No sé si en sus libros dice algo al respecto, pero el poder del Legendario Super Sayayín solo aparece en ciertas circunstancias. El problema, es que aún no he descubierto en qué circunstancias puedo despertar dicho poder. La última vez que traté de transformarme solo alcancé el poder del Super Sayayín Ordinario - explicó Kefla. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que se necesitase para poder llegar hacia Zarama. Vegetto se le había quedado viendo todo este tiempo. Parecía preocupado.

\- Oh, mi querida niña. Así que recientemente has descubierto ese poder. No te preocupes. Sé el detonante perfecto para ese tipo de poder - dijo el Rey esbozando otra sonrisa. La sonrisa le daba escalofríos en la nuca a Kefla - Según mis libros, el detonante principal es la ira. Dime, ¿qué es lo que más te enfada?

\- No lo sé. Supongo que cuando maltratan a algún niño - respondió Kefla sin pensarlo.

\- Oh, eso es muy sencillo - mencionó el Rey. Hizo una señal con su dedo al señor que los había traído hacia su presencia y le susurró al oído. El sirviente asintió con la cabeza y tomó una especie de teléfono que se encontraba en la pared.

\- Traigan a la niña - fue lo único que dijo.

\- ¿Niña? - preguntó Vegetto hablando por primera vez desde que habían entrado al salón - No se referirán a la…

Pero la pregunta de Vegetto se respondió a continuación. La puerta del salón se abrió y dos guardias entraron. Llevaban con ellos a la niña del mercado. Kefla abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que miraba.

\- ¿Qué hace esta niña aquí? - preguntó Vegetto, esta vez sonando más amenazante. El Rey solo rió.

\- Esta chiquilla será el detonante para que tu amiga alcance el Super Sayayín Legendario - dijo casualmente el malicioso hombre - Guardias, traigan a la niña conmigo.

Los guardias obedecieron sin decir nada. La niña parecía estar dormida. Kefla estaba petrificada. Vegetto vigilaba muy de cerca las acciones del Rey y los guardias.

\- Despierta - ordenó el Rey. La niña abrió los ojos casi al instante y divisó rápidamente a Kefla.

\- ¡Señorita! ¿Dónde estoy? Estos hombres aparecieron en el puesto de mi madre. La golpearon y, y luego no recuerdo cómo llegué aquí. Señorita, ¡ayúdeme por favor! Mi mamá dice que el Rey es un sujeto muy malo - La niña estaba bañada en lágrimas. Kefla seguía sin reaccionar. Vegetto dio un paso hacia el Rey.

\- Dame a la niña, ahora - demandó.

\- Lo haré, mi buen amigo. Pero primero, lo prometido. Tu amiga tendrá que mostrarme el poder del Super Sayayín Legendario. Si logra hacerlo, te la entregaré sana y salva…

\- ¡No tengo tiempo para negociar, viejo gordo! ¡Dame a la niña si no quieres salir lastimado! - amenazó Vegetto aumentando su ki monstruosamente. El Rey sonrió.

\- ¡Basta Vegetto! - gritó Kefla - Deja que me convierta en Super Sayayín Legendario. Pero por favor, Rey del Norte. No le haga nada a esta pobre niña.

Había un tono de ira en la voz de Kefla. No podía creer lo crueles que habían sido con la niña y con su madre. La niña lloraba y le pedía auxilio. Si peleaba contra el Rey, era muy probable que ese maldito dañara a la chiquilla. No le quedaba de otra más que tratar de convertirse en Super Sayayín Legendario. Pero…¿cómo lo haría? Kale lo había logrado al sentirse impotente y enojada por no poder ayudar a Caulifla cuando se encontraba peleando contra esa lagartija blanca. Ahora se encontraba en una situación similar, pero no sentía una energía infinita emanar por su cuerpo.

Kefla elevó su ki rompiendo el fino piso con la fuerza de su poder. Su pelo se erizó y su aura aumentó enormemente. Kefla se transformó...en Super Sayayín Ordinario.

\- Esa no es la transformación que te pedí. Me prometiste el Legendario Super Sayayín, no el corriente - dijo el Rey. El Rey alzó la mano y un aura morada apareció sobre el cuello de la niña, quien empezó a gritar y a llorar con más fuerza.

\- ¡SEÑORITA! ¡AYÚDEME! ¡NO PUEDO RESPIRAR! - gritó la pobre criatura. Kefla empezó a llorar de la impotencia. Intentaba aumentar aun más su ki, pero no lograba sentir el poder infinito que estaba buscando.

\- ¡SUÉLTALA YA! - rugió Vegetto convirtiéndose en Super Sayayín y atacando en dirección al Rey. Pero este hizo levitar a la niña poniéndola de escudo entre el sayayín y él. Vegetto logró detener su ataque con tiempo. La niña lloraba con más fuerza.

\- Si me atacas, la matas, sayayín - el Rey ya no sonaba para nada amistoso - Si yo fuera tú, me preocuparía más por lograr que tu amiga alcance la transformación que me prometió. Si no lo hace, mataré a esta niña.

\- ¡Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo! - sollozó Kefla, aumentando incontrolablemente su ki. El cuerpo le dolía, sabía que lo estaba sobrecargando.

\- ¡Si sigue con eso, Kefla morirá por el sobreesfuerzo! - dijo Vegetto aumentando también su ki, pero en su caso por el enojo.

\- Eso a mí no me interesa. A mí me prometieron que vería esa dichosa transformación y no los dejaré ir hasta verla. Parece que tu amiga no aprecia lo suficiente la vida de esta mocosa - El Rey hizo levitar a la niña hasta la altura de su brazo. En un rápido movimiento la tomó del cuello, empezando a estrangularla.

\- ¡NO! - gritó Kefla aterrada - ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto!

\- Pero sientes empatía por ella, ¿no? ¿Acaso tu punto débil son los niños? - preguntó maliciosamente el Rey. La niña empezaba a ponerse muy pálida. Vegetto dio un paso hacia adelante.

\- ¡NO TE MUEVAS! - le ordenó Kefla bañada en lágrimas.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN KEFLA! - le replicó el sayayín.

\- Ya me cansé de esta situación - dijo el Rey. En otro rápido movimiento, apretó con más fuerza el cuello de la niña, decapitándola limpiamente. La cabeza de la pobre criatura rodó hacia donde se encontraban los sayayín. Kefla cayó sobre sus rodillas perdiendo la transformación. Su mirada mostraba completo terror.

\- ¡ERES UN MALDITO! - gritó Vegetto, aumentando su ki y propinándole un fuerte puñetazo al Rey. Los guardias ni siquiera pudieron ver su movimiento. El sayayín comenzó a golpear violentamente al Rey. Los guardias se lanzaron contra él, pero Vegetto los fulminó con su espada de ki. Los cuerpos de los guardias cayeron como muñecos de trapo. De repente, se sintió un enorme estruendo. Un monstruoso e infinito ki estaba surgiendo en el salón. Vegetto volteó a ver hacia Kefla. Su ki estaba creciendo más y más. Su pelo se erizó nuevamente y su musculatura empezó a aumentar. Kefla gritó soltando su ki por todo el salón. Su pelo se volvió verde y sus pupilas desaparecieron. La Super Sayayín Legendaria había despertado.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3


	4. Cap 4: Descontrol

_¡Hola chicos! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic. ¿Les está gustando? Espero que sí. Les recuerdo que estoy tomando en consideración lo ocurrido en el manga y no el anime de Dragon Ball Super, por lo que habrá cosas que no les harán sentido si solo han visto el anime. Por ejemplo, en el manga, Kefla obtiene la transformación legendaria controlada porque Caulifla y Kale se fusionan transformadas, dando como resultado una combinación de sus respectivas formas del Super Sayayín. Por ese tipo de lógica, asumí que Kefla al transformarse a partir de la forma base, no necesariamente lograría controlar el Super Sayayín Legendario a la primera, ya que en el manga, Kale no lo controla, por lo que no tendría el conocimiento para hacerlo (al menos como yo lo interpreto). Tengamos en mente esto como el principal supuesto para que se dé a cabo este fanfic. Ya explicado todo esto, sigamos con la historia._

El semblante de Kefla era intimidador. No había rastro de conciencia en ella. Vegetto temía que el poder de la sayayín llegara a superar los límites de su cuerpo, llevándola a una inminente muerte. Recordaba cómo Kale, en el Torneo del Poder, estuvo a punto de perecer por el inmenso poder que se acumulaba en su cuerpo. Aquel poder no era ni remotamente cercano al que Kefla tenía en este momento. Y solo seguía creciendo…

\- ¡Muajajajaja! ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Mira ese poder! ¡Es infinito! - reía el Rey del Norte. Sus ojos mostraban una locura y éxtasis total. Pero pronto se arrepentiría de haber hablado. Kefla alzó su mirada hacia el cruel tirano y, sin previo aviso, se abalanzó contra él. Vegetto apenas pudo verla pasar a su lado. La energía que emanaba lo empujó hacia la pared, haciendo que chocara fuertemente contra ella. Sin embargo, el sayayín se incorporó rápidamente y vio como Kefla se encontraba estrangulando al Rey del Norte, quien había cambiado su expresión por una de terror absoluto.

\- ¡Kefla! ¡Suéltalo! - ordenó Vegetto, tratando de separar a la sayayín del Rey. Pero era imposible.

\- ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! - rugía la sayayín legendaria aumentando monstruosamente su ki. Vegetto notó que estaba aumentando demasiado rápido. Instintivamente se alejó de Kefla, lo más rápido que pudo...

Un haz de luz se miraba a lo lejos. La tierra empezó a temblar fuertemente. Las enfermeras y las cocineras gritaban y corrían con desesperación. La anciana apenas logró alcanzar la puerta de la entrada de su casa entre tanto revuelo. La abrió y lo primero que llamó su atención fue una inmensa luz verde que iluminaba todo el cielo. Se escuchaba el lejano rugido de una potente explosión. Todo ocurría en dirección al Pueblo del Norte. La anciana pudo sentir como una multitud de débiles kis desaparecían al unísono. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había muerto tanta gente de la nada? ¿Qué había ocurrido con Vegetto y Kefla?

Una enorme nube de humo cubría por completo el Pueblo del Norte. No se escuchaba ningún sonido. Poco a poco la nube de polvo fue disipándose, dejando ver la ruina y destrucción que la explosión provocada por Kefla había causado. No quedaba nada. No había rastro del alegre y poblado mercado que hace pocos minutos estaba lleno de vida. No parecía que alguna vez hubo vida en ese lugar. En donde hace poco se alzaba el lujoso Castillo del Rey del Norte (el cual ahora había sido sustituído por varios montículos de rocas quemadas) una luz azul brillaba ténuamente. La luz se movía poco a poco como buscando escapar de la nube de polvo. A pocos metros de dicha luz, se podía divisar una figura femenina, rodeada de un ki verde. Kefla se encontraba arrodillada sobre un montículo de carbón que hace poco era conocido como el Rey del Norte. El ruido de un pisotón, la sacó del trance en el que se encontraba. Era Vegetto, quien se encontraba transformado en Super Sayayín Blue. Parte de su camisa y de su pantalón estaban completamente rotos. Habían rasguños y pequeñas quemaduras en sus brazos. El sayayín jadeaba fuertemente, tenía sangre saliendo de su boca. Era lo mejor que había podido hacer para protegerse a sí mismo. De no haberse transformado a tiempo, probablemente él también sería un montículo de carbón. Su miraba estaba completamente fija en Kefla, como vigilándola. Sus pensamientos iban a toda velocidad dentro de su cabeza. Tenía que haber una forma de detener a la sayayín que no fuera fusionándola con una Super Sayayín ordinaria. Kefla volteó a verlo de repente. No parecía reconocerlo. La fusión se levantó rápidamente y elevó su ki amenazantemente. Tenía una sonrisa malévola y salvaje. Su musculatura parecía haber aumentado también. Había empezado la cuenta regresiva. Vegetto regresó a su forma base y tomó una postura neutral. Esto pareció confundir a la sayayín por un momento, ya que probablemente esperaba que la atacara con el poder del ki divino, pero eso no impidió que ella aprovechara para tomar la iniciativa y que atacara a Vegetto con un puñetazo que la fusión masculina apenas esquivó. Su forma base no era rival para una Super Sayayín Legendaria.

\- No pelearé contigo - dijo Vegetto, volteándose para seguir a Kefla con la mirada. Esta gruñó molesta y volvió a atacarlo con más agresividad. Esta vez, Vegetto también se lanzó hacia ella, causando un choque entre ellos. Una vez, tuvo contacto con el cuerpo de la sayayín, Vegetto llevó dos de sus dedos hacia su frente y concentró sus energías en encontrar el ki de la anciana. Esto era especialmente difícil, teniendo en cuenta que al mismo tiempo luchaba por no soltar a Kefla, quien a su vez lo lastimaba con el fin de liberarse de su agarre. Sin embargo, Vegetto logró sentir el ki de la anciana y se teletransportó con Kefla. Logró llevarla a unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa de la vieja. _Aquí no podrá dañar a nadie._

Ambos sayayín se separaron. Kefla se incorporó rápidamente y se lanzó nuevamente contra Vegetto, quien intentó hacerle frente, pero el poder de la sayayín lo venció, tumbándolo al piso. Fue ahí, cuando la fusión femenina aprovechó para darle varios puñetazos en el pecho y estómago. Vegetto escupía sangre por cada golpe que recibía. El dolor era agudo y casi insoportable. Pero no podía rendirse. Fue entonces cuando instintivamente se transformó en Super Sayayín Fase 2, mandando a volar a Kefla por los aires al expulsar su ki. Los mechones de pelo que solían adornar la frente de Vegetto, ahora se encontraban erizados junto al resto de su cabellera. Los rayos de su aura hacían que su semblante fuese más serio y amenazante. Kefla al ver esto, volvió a incorporarse y a aumentar su ki nuevamente.

\- ¡Ya basta, Kefla! - gritó Vegetto. - ¡Si sigues aumentando tu ki, destruirás tu cuerpo! ¡Trata de controlarte, maldita sea!

Pero Kefla no parecía escuchar. Sonriendo malévolamente, volvió a atacarlo, pero Vegetto logró defenderse mejor gracias al Super Sayayín 2. Sin embargo, el poder de la sayayín era extraordinario. Cada puñetazo que lanzaba, se sentía como un batazo en el cuerpo. Su ki quemaba al entrar en contacto con la piel de de la fusión masculina. Vegetto también logró atinarle varios golpes que parecían afectarle de cierta forma a la sayayín. Pero no deseaba pelear con ella. No sabía por qué. No podía explicarlo. Algo en su mente le gritaba que no la dañara. Algo en su subconsciente le decía que si aumentaba su poder para igualar el de Kefla, ella también lo haría, acelerando la sobrecarga de su cuerpo. Por lo tanto, transformarse en Super Sayayín Blue no era tan buena idea. Esto era raro, ya que no era la forma de actuar de un sayayín que se encontraba peleando contra un oponente fuerte.

\- ¡Kefla! ¡Reacciona, maldita sea! - volvió a implorar el sayayín, pero terminó recibiendo una salvaje patada en la cara que lo mandó a volar hacia un árbol, derribando este y varios más. La sangre empezaba a correr por la espalda de la fusión. Sentía que una costilla se había roto y que el hombro se le había dislocado. Definitivamente el Super Sayayín 2 tampoco era la transformación correcta para hacerle frente a esa poderosa mujer. Pero tenía que levantarse, no podía permitir que Kefla perdiera más el control. _Debería transformarme en Super Sayayín Blue. Pero...si lo hago, ella aumentará de nuevo su ki, con el fin de superar el mío._

Pero la sayayín legendaria interrumpió sus pensamientos con un fuerte codazo en su pecho, el cual le hizo gritar de dolor y escupir más sangre. Kefla reía sumida en su locura. Sus movimientos eran impredecibles y no eran lineales como los de Kale en el Torneo del Poder. Claramente, la influencia de Caulifla era responsable de esto, haciendo que Kefla fuese más peligrosa de lo que Vegetto esperaba. El sayayín luchaba por evitar los puños de la muchacha, pero recibía muchos más de los que lograba parar, perdiendo eventualmente su transformación, lo cual causó que los golpes se sintieran cien veces más pesados. Mas Vegetto, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, en un movimiento rápido logró atinarle un rayo de ki a Kefla, empujándola a unos metros de él. Esto fue aprovechado por el sayayín quien lanzó otra esfera de ki hacia la fusión, haciendo que la distancia entre ellos aumentara. Kefla apenas empezaba a levantarse cuando Vegetto se teletransportó sobre ella, apresándola contra el suelo e impidiendo que se moviera.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Reacciona! ¡Recupera la razón! - gritaba Vegetto cansadamente. - ¿Acaso no recuerdas quién eres? ¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo tu cuerpo logró controlar esta transformación en el Torneo? ¡Eres mejor guerrera que esto!

Pero sus palabras eran inútiles, no parecían afectarle en lo más mínimo a Kefla, su estado salvaje la dominaba, no escuchaba a la razón. Solo actuaba por instinto. Gritaba y luchaba por soltarse. Parecía que el monstruo se había llevado consigo a la molesta y distraída sayayín. No había rastro de la amabilidad y compasión que había mostrado con la niña del Pueblo del Norte. Esto por alguna razón, le causaba desesperación a Vegetto. No permitiría que ese monstruo ganará. No permitiría que ese monstruo prevaleciera sobre Kefla. La sayayín, sin embargo, volvió a incrementar su ki nuevamente concentrándolo esta vez hacia pecho de Vegetto, acción que el sayayín no logró evitar a tiempo, recibiéndolo de lleno. La fusión cayó a pocos metros de la muchacha, quien nuevamente se abalanzó contra él, golpeándolo de forma violenta.

La sangre salpicaba por el suelo y los golpes resonaban fuertemente. Tan fuerte era el estruendo que se escuchaba hasta la casa de la anciana, la cual se alarmó y voló junto con algunas de sus enfermeras en dirección al bosque. Las enfermeras la tomaron de los brazos para ayudarla a volar con más rapidez. Diez minutos después, la anciana y sus acompañantes llegaron a la orilla del bosque. Casi inmediatamente divisaron los rastros de destrucción dejados por ambos sayayín.

\- ¡Anciana! ¡Están ahí! ¡Están peleando! - gritó una de las enfermeras. La vieja de piel morada y sus ayudantes vieron desde la distancia, como Kefla atacaba sin piedad a Vegetto, éste último defendiéndose como podía, sin mucho éxito. Sin embargo, los golpes iban disminuyendo de poder. El cuerpo de la sayayín estaba empezando a cobrarle factura. El cansancio hizo que parara por unos instantes.

\- Rea...reacciona, por favor - volvió a implorar Vegetto, esta vez el dolor era obvio en su voz. En un violento movimiento, Kefla tomó el cuello del herido sayayín entre sus manos y empezó a estrangularlo, al igual que había hecho con el ya difunto Rey del Norte. Las manos de Vegetto por instinto, trataban de liberar su cuello del agarre de la muchacha, pero estaba tan herido que le era casi imposible. Parecía que no se salvaría de esta. No. No podía ser. La fusión más poderosa del Universo 7 no podía morir de una forma tan humillante. Pero era su culpa. Él había decidido no luchar contra la sayayín. No hacerle frente. Había algo que se lo había impedido y odiaba no saber qué. Lo único que sabía era que Kefla no era una asesina. Al menos no la verdadera Kefla. Tenía que haber una forma de hacerla entrar en razón. Solo, tenía que haberlo. Tenía que contactarla de algún modo o moriría en sus manos. Pero…¿cómo? El frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Le quedaba poco tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando Vegetto, se percató que Kefla lo miraba fijamente, perdida en la ira y la locura, como asegurándose que la vida escapara de los ojos del sayayín. Fue en ese encuentro de miradas que Vegetto hizo algo inesperado. Débilmente, alzó su mano derecha y la posó sobre la mejilla de Kefla, tratando de empujar su cara. Por alguna razón, el agarre de la sayayín perdió fuerza. No sabía por qué, pero ese tipo de contacto estaba funcionando, las pupilas de la muchacha estaban regresando.

\- Kefla...regresa...de una...buena vez - susurró casi inaudiblemente el sayayín. Hubo una pausa tensa, donde solo se escucharon los sollozos de la anciana y sus enfermeras. El pelo de Kefla empezó a perder el color verde, sus pupilas se fueron haciendo poco a poco visibles. La fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre el cuello de Vegetto se debilitó casi inmediatamente, permitiéndole al sayayín respirar con dificultad. La fusión volteó la cara para no toserle encima a la muchacha. Todo esto, sin soltar su cara.

\- ¿Ve...Vegetto? - preguntó quedamente Kefla. Su voz estaba llena de confusión y horror. Sus ojos se movían rápidamente como tratando de recopilar la mayor cantidad de información posible. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Había sido ella quien le había causado tal daño a Vegetto? Sentía algo frío en su mejilla. Segundos después se percató que era la mano de Vegetto. Instintivamente, tomó la mano del sayayín. Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de la muchacha.

\- Vamos...no seas llorona - se mofó débilmente Vegetto, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero las lágrimas de la sayayín llenaron su cara. La mirada de lástima de Vegetto era prueba suficiente para entender que había sido ella, la que había causado esto. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no estaban en el castillo? ¿Cómo habían llegado al bosque cercano a la casa de la anciana? La sayayín comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

\- ¡Ya deja de llorar! ¡Me avergüenzas! - la regañó Vegetto, enterrando la cara de Kefla en su pecho.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4.


End file.
